bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Streylen
Lyle Streylen (July 7th, 1125 F.A. - Present) is a Gilnean novice pyromancer of the Order of the Raven hailing from the harbor town of Brightbend in the Headlands. History Born in the port town of Brightbend, Lyle is the sole child of Avery and Myriam Streylen. His father served in the Gilnean Navy during the Second War, as part of the Headlands Corsairs under Admiral Isobel Crestdown. However, following the end of the Second War his father was decommissioned and the navy was liquidated, as Gilneas sealed itself from the rest of the world behind the Greymane Wall. In the aftermath of the war, Avery became a forester for a portion of the forested area just north of Brightbend, and Lyle was born a few years later. Though awfully quiet, Lyle was an inquisitive young lad, and he had a natural aptitude for magic and a desire to learn. Sadly, he became afflicted with the Worgen curse just following the Northgate Rebellion after a bad run-in with a Worgen. In his feral state, he eventually absconded into the Blackwald where he was found and rendered stable by the Night Elves, though not until after ripping through several farms' worth of cattle and a few unfortunate bystanders. When he learned about the ongoing invasion of Gilneas, he hurried home to Brightbend on his own out of fear for his family. Upon his return to the Headlands, he found the Orcs descending upon the region, and Brightbend under siege. He rushed to his home where he found his mother alone, his father being amongst those fighting outside the town. Though the defenders of the harbor fought valiantly, they were eventually forced to evacuate to Keel Harbor to the south as the other two earldoms of the Headlands fell. As Lyle and his mother were in the process of evacuating, a lone Orc ambushed them, critically wounding Lyle's mother. In fear, Lyle tapped into his powers and incinerated the Orc alive. Unfortunately, Myriam died of her wounds shortly afterwards, and Lyle was forced to evacuate Brightbend on his own, eventually meeting up with his father in Keel Harbor. There, they parted ways, with Avery remaining behind to fight with the Gilneas Liberation Front and Lyle evacuating to Darnassus. From Darnassus, he left for Stormwind City, where he hoped to start anew. He joined the magical academy in the Stormwind Wizard's Sanctum, where he developed his talents amongst senior mages and learned to control his powers. During his time in Stormwind, he learned about his natural talent for fire magic. He later learned about the restoration of certain regions of Gilneas, leaving Stormwind for the Ashen Coast to aid in the restoration. As a mage, he was soon directed to Ravendale, the center of magical study and research and the headquarters of the Order of the Raven, in which he was inducted. As a newly-inducted member of the Order, he joined them in their mission in Azsuna on behalf of Altanys Faemourn, helping them retrieve Kal'thiranoras, a Highborne astral cannon, from hostile spirits. Personality Calm, stoic and difficult to anger, Lyle is a man of few words, speaking briefly but in a brutally honest fashion. Despite his gruff and cynical exterior, he easily forms bonds with others. He has a preference for his Human form, his affliction reminding him of how close to being a beast he was during his feral state. To an intellectual man like him, it is a hidden shame that he was reduced to such a bestial state. Though he has an inherent skill for Pyromancy, Lyle is not content with that and is eager to study and learn, and he has quite an inquisitive mind. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Order of the Raven Category:Mages